


School for Young Squibs (pamphlet)

by deeisace (elspeth_jones)



Series: Wizarding Wales [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other, Squibs, school plans, sylvie's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elspeth_jones/pseuds/deeisace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pamphlet / syllabus sent out to every British family who has a squib child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School for Young Squibs (pamphlet)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this all set up to look like a (sort of) proper pamphlet, but - well, you'll see.  
> I tried my very best to get the text to co-operate, but Ao3 just wasn't having it, so - here you go.  
> Link at the bottom to wordpress to look at it properly.
> 
> Please don't use this as the basis etc. of anything -without asking me.

Sylvia Malfoy’s School for Young Squibs  
Est. 1952, Brecon Beacons, Wales

Providing education up to and including GCSEs and O.W.L.s to squibs of every class and every age.  
Adult summer and night classes beginning September 1992!

For 11 to 16 year olds. Principally a day school, but willing to provide room and board for those unwelcome at home, or who wish to stay themselves (for a small fee of ≈G6 p/w), and scholarships for those dearly (and proven) in need. Rooms to be shared with one other of the same gender, of the same age. Rooms placed in dorm complexes of 10 (that is, 20 students), plus a comfortable common room with television and (one each magical and muggle) radio.

N.E.W.T. classes taught (and apprenticeships available on a competitive and limited basis) depending on viability, willingness and demand.

Tuition for one year – G8000  
Room and board for the full year round – G300 (the same amount is to be paid for those not wishing to stay for any holidays, although these can be signed up to nearer the time, and are not to be paid for in that case).*  
*Only for those boarders. Not to be paid by day-school admittances.

(A whole G5008 cheaper than either Eton or Hogwarts!)

Classes taught:  
History of Magic Herbology Potions Transfiguration Arithmomancy Care of Magical Creatures Defence Against the Dark Arts Charms Muggle Studies, first 3 years required Muggle History Mathmatics Languages (Latin, Welsh - French, Gobbledegook, Mermish, Parseltongue) The Three Sciences (Biology Chemistry, Physics) Astronomy Geography (Including Magical Aspects of the World) English Language and Literature 

For those aged 14 and over  
Muggle Defence Techniques (including but not limited to the Martial Arts and Fencing)  
Formal Duelling – wands only, adapted in 5th Year to accommodate combat

All classes subject to those able and willing.  
Religious Education, French, Mermish, and Gobbledegook are electives, as well as Astronomy and Geography after 1st Year, and Arithmomancy and Care of Magical Creatures after 3rd. Defence Techniques is also not compulsory, but is encouraged. Muggle Studies is compulsory even to those raised in the Muggle world.  
Tuition is available to any with unusual or extra abilities, at no extra cost.

Owls, cats, non-dangerous snakes and toads welcome. Limit of 1 pet to a pupil, plus an owl if so wished, though there are school owls available to deliver post.  
Contact the school to enquire as to what other pets are permitted, and to ascertain which breeds of snake are permissible. The safety of students is of utmost priority.

\---

Werewolves will be accepted, for an extra fee of G500 (G41, S11 K10 p/m (all 3 required doses) – standard rate from apothecaries or potions masters is G52 per dose) for the provision of Wolfsbane Potion and accommodation during the full moon (blanketed with silencing charms and providing some small uncommon comfort in a difficult time). This may be paid in instalments.  
Vampires may take correspondence courses where appropriate, and take exams on location at the school.

\---

Financial situation and familial support of each prospective student to be considered and taken into account upon receipt of acceptance letter.  
See page 4 for details and address.

\---

Exemplar Timetable – 1st Year, 3rd Class (All-Able).

Week 1

Monday  
English  
Maths  
Mug Studs  
Mug History  
D.A.D.A.  
Biology  
Herbology

Tuesday  
Geography  
Chemistry  
-Free-  
Welsh  
-Free-  
Potions  
Potions

Wednesday  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Latin  
Transfiguration  
Charms  
Arithmomancy  
-Free-  
Astronomy

(11-12pm - Astronomy)

Thursday  
-Free-  
Muggle History  
WElsh  
History of Magic  
Biology  
-Free-  
Transfiguration

Friday  
Charms  
Physics  
English  
Arithmomancy  
-Free-  
Latin  
Care of Magical Creatures

 

Week 2

Monday  
-Free-  
Transfigurations  
Arithmomancy  
English  
Charms  
Chemistry  
Potions

Tuesday  
Geography  
Chemistry  
Latin  
-Free-  
Maths  
Welsh  
History of Magic

Wednesday  
Biology  
Welsh  
Muggle Studies  
English  
Charms  
-Free-  
Astronomy

(11-12pm Astronomy)

Thursday  
-Free-  
D.A.D.A. Theory  
Maths  
Physics  
TRansfigurations  
Latin  
-Free-

Friday  
Muggle Studies  
Muggle History  
Potions  
-Free-  
Herbology  
Biology  
Care of Magical Creatures

For those with ‘extra’ abilities, weekend lessons are available in these subjects;  
Telekinesis  
Natural Mind Magics (for those with natural abilities, not taught to those without until 5th year, and then on a limited basis, with opportunity for growth)  
Parseltongue  
Any other abilities/characteristics – inform us the summer before first year (during the tests at summer school), or the year the ability (et cetera) manifests. A tutor will be found, and assistance in learning/adapting to the ability will be provided on Saturdays or Sundays (generally, though days may be negotiated on the basis of the student’s timetable and admission of free time).

Also, as electives, to be taught during free periods  
Mermish or Gobbledegook (both are available, if wished, to those with the ability to speak both)  
French  
Religious Studies  
Mind Magics

Books required for 1st Year  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) – Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic – Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory – Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration – Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi – Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions – Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection – Quentin Trimble

Equipment required for 1st Year  
1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 standard set of potions ingredients (available on request from most apothecaries, if you ask for the Hogwarts 1st Year sample)

\------ All magical equipment (potions, ingredients and equipment, pet provisions), for those unable or unwilling to brave Diagon Alley, may be found at  
Evans’ Emporium, 7 Hartley Road, Camden, London.

\------ All books, stationary and protective gear (including dragonhide gloves and boots, rune boards and single-use anchored Protego charms), likewise, may be found at  
Lupin’s Literature, 628 Mansfield Road, Nottingham.

(Both also cater for muggles, so be aware and alert in your actions, though all staff are magical)

All books for ‘muggle’ subjects are to be provided by the school.

Wands, for those able/in need, must be acquired from Olivander’s Wandmakers, or similar.

Therapy sessions available for all – 2 qualified therapists/3 general councillors on hand at school,  
8:30-6:45

\---

All enquiries, requests for scholarship, etc. or acceptance/denial of offers may be sent to Sylvia Malfoy or Reginald Conter,  
by owl to  
School for Young Squibs, Wales.  
or Muggle post, at  
P.O. Box 732, Louisa Place, Cardiff, Glamorgan, CF10 7DB.  
Replies will be made via owl, so arrange a c/o reply address if required, or plainly request reply by means of Royal Mail, with reply address enclosed.

\---

 

© 1991  
\-----

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see it set out proper nice, here's a link.  
> You'll have to take the spaces out -
> 
> https:// deeisace.wordpress .com /2015/02/25/sylvies/
> 
> There's a bit more to this than what is posted here, a bit about the set up of the school.  
> (Apologies to anyone using a mobile)
> 
> The class schedule is based on the timetable we had at my secondary, with 45 minute classes and doubles generally only for sciences, and 5 minutes to get to your next class. Lunch is nearly 2 hours long, between classes 5 and 6 (there's a break after class 2 as well), a departure from my experience because the library and main food hall are in the main Accom building (that is, the old manor house). I should probably sort out a plan of the school and grounds? I mean, we know vaguely what Hogwarts looks like. And it would be easier later on? And I'm definitely writing up a sort of piece on how magic and such works for squibs and in general, in this verse anyway. Anyway, yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
